1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to testing of systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for testing operation of processors setup to operate in different modes.
2. Related Art
Processors generally refer to components, which execute instructions and provide the corresponding functionality. Examples of processors include central processing units, graphics controllers, units providing a combination of features provided by central processing units and graphics controllers, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
Processors are often implemented to operate in different modes. Each mode generally defines a fundamental characteristic of operation of a processor, consistent with which instructions are to be designed (for execution on the processor). Examples of such fundamental characteristics generally include addressing mode (direct/indirect), bus width (16 bit/32 bit) etc.
A processor is often setup to operate in one of several possible modes. As used herein, setting up of a processor in a mode implies that the mode cannot be further changed by software instructions during testing and can be determined by features such as positions of dip switches (potentially operable to be placed in different positions), the programming of EEPROMs to specific circuit topology, etc.
It is often desirable to test processors in various modes of configuration. Testing generally implies executing a corresponding set of instructions to check whether the processor operates in a desired manner. Testing is performed before the processors are placed in production environments. It is generally desirable that the testing meet various requirements specific to the corresponding environment.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.